


Tell Me How You Feel About Me

by SheWroteTheWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Song Lyrics, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, like or like like by miniature tigers, mentioned anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWroteTheWorld/pseuds/SheWroteTheWorld
Summary: Yamaguchi’s povWhere Yamaguchi Tadashi is falling in love with his best friend and can barely hide it anymore(Also wrote another version in Tsukki’s pov called ‘I’ll Tell You How I Feel’)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tell Me How You Feel About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and definitely would suggest checking out the song its actually v cute and makes me think of them.  
> Please let me know if you like it !! I live for validation haha  
> also if you liked this please go check out the fic in Tsukki's pov it follows the same plot and events its just from his perspective cos i live for yams and will compliment him till the end of the earth :))

_“I was wearing that dumb sweatshirt_  
_I looked like a goon_  
_I was dressed for winter even though it was the middle of June”_  
\--------------------

Yamaguchi Tadashi always ran cold, even in the middle of summer, when the sun hit its peak, he would always somehow manage to shiver at the soft breeze. It never mattered how much the sun beamed down on his skin, marking it with more freckles each time the seasons changed, Yamaguchi always found a way to somehow feel cold. He knew this fact, he always aware of how he would shiver in the summer and how it felt like his blood would freeze in his veins during the winter.  
  
Despite this, Yamaguchi managed to forget to wear thicker layers and bring a hoodie in his bag in case he got cold, which he would.  
  
That what had happened not even two hours prior when he had left his house in a hurry to meet his best friend in the park as planned. Remembering how his warm hoodie was just lying on the end of his bed, forgotten is his rush to leave the house on time, he shivered into himself, hugging his knees in an attempt to keep his body heat contained. Eyes closed and hid in his knees he could feel the slight warmth the sun gave the back of his neck, though it was nothing to combat the breeze that was shaking the leaves in the trees above his head.  
  
As another short gust of wind came rushing through, Yamaguchi sucked in a breath and brought his shoulders to his ears in an attempt to protect himself from the cool air. Surprised when he heard a loud sigh coming from the boy sitting next to him, he looked up from his previous position, his head now laying sideways rested on his knees.  
  
“What is it Tsukki?”  
  
Breaking the comfortable silence the two would often find themselves in, he spoke softly and looked to his friend. Tsukishima was always a quiet person, usually preferring silence or soft words than a loud presence and Yamaguchi never minded, after all he enjoyed the time the two spent together. Treasured it, even. He always thought the world felt calmer when he was around Tsukki, almost as if the world spun a little slower, allowing him time to grab on before he fell.  
  
Tsukishima had his hands in his lap, back against the trunk of the biggest tree in the corner of the quiet the two boys had grown up playing in. Fiddling with a few blades of grass he plucked from the ground beside him, eyes shifting from his hands to Yamaguchi’s own at the sound of his voice, barely audible around the sounds of the park. He rolled his eyes and mouth upturned slightly at the sight of Yamaguchi curled into himself, obviously suffering from the cold he felt.  
  
“You always feel cold yet you never remember to wear warmer clothes.” He said as he looked away, focusing once again on his own hands before dropping the blades on grass in his fingers and moving towards his bag. “So stupid” he mumbled under his breath, the smile still playing on his lips audible in his voice.  
  
A few moments later, Tsukki was shoving a dark green hoodie into Yamaguchi’s shivering form while refusing to look at the boy. “Here, take it” he grumbled, sounding blunter than he likely meant to.  
  
Lifting his head from his knees, Yamaguchi sat up for the first time since arriving at the park. Holding the, admittedly very soft, hoodie in his lap, he looked back up at his friend.  
  
“Are you sure Tsukki?” He asked hesitantly, his face heating up though not from the sun above, “what if you get cold?” He wanted badly to just accept the offer and pull the boys hoodie over his body, holding it close and warming up his shivering body. But he knew he shouldn’t, it would be rude to just take the others clothes and what if Tsukki changed his mind. Realised that, actually, he was cold too and wanted his hoodie back.  
  
At that, the blonde finally returned his gaze to the shorter boy and raised his eyebrows in amusement, “Yamaguchi, its literally the middle of June.” Huffing out with a small laugh at how he managed to always feel the cold. “I only brought it in case you forgot yours anyway, so just shut up and take it already.” He spoke clearly and shrugged his shoulders at the last part, as though it was obvious, as if it was normal and he hadn’t even thought twice about it.  
  
Though while it appeared as if Tsukishima had no thoughts on what he had just admitted, it had the opposite effect on Yamaguchi. His heart picked up its pace slightly as his face got impossibly warmer. Looking back down at the hoodie in his hands with wide eyes as he processed what his best friend had said.  
  
Tsukishima had brought it for him. He only brought it in case Yamaguchi forgot his own. Tsukki had thought of him as he was getting ready that morning.  
  
Smiling to himself slightly, Yamaguchi threw on the dark green hoodie with no hesitation compared to earlier on. He immediately felt warmer, not only from the thick hoodie now enveloping his frame, but from the warm thought of Tsukishima bringing it just for him. The warmth in his chest spread as he relaxed his body and pushed his legs out next to Tsukki’s own.  
  
Turning his head towards Tsukishima, Yamaguchi smiled once again, bright and wide as he spoke “thanks Tsukki, I feel way warmer now” his knew he was blushing, but he didn’t mind since the heat warmed him up anyway.  
  
After that, the two boys didn’t fall back into the comfortable silence as they had previously, instead they spoke about each others summer plans, made jokes, spoke about the newest episodes of their favourite shows and talked about anything and everything that came into their heads.  
  
As much as Yamaguchi enjoyed the comfortable, calm silences between them, he loved it when they spoke even more. It always came so naturally that time would pass quicker than he ever realised, time passing and the day ending before he could even take another breath. It was frustrating to Yamaguchi, that the time would pass so fast and he’d have to say goodbye sooner than he wanted.  
  
He never wanted the time he spent with Tsukki to end, he enjoyed it too much.  
  
A few hours later and the sun was beginning to set, a natural alarm to remind both bays that they were expected back at soon for dinner. The park was virtually empty now, all the kids taken home by their parents long ago with only a few people walking through every now and then. Other than that, they had the whole park to themselves.  
  
Taking his attention from his friend, Tsukishima looked up to the sky and saw how the orange and red hues meant that their time had come to an end.  
  
He stood up and brushed his legs off before turning back and offering a hand to Yamaguchi who was still on the ground. Despite his moaning about how the day went past too quickly he grabbed hold of the others hand without send thought. Fingers lingering on the others touch a little too long after Yamaguchi had stood up. He brought his eyes up to meet Tsukki’s as he realised, neither had moved away from the others grasp, their eyes met as Yamaguchi gasped slightly, realising just how close they were to each other.  
  
If he leaned in he could probably reach Tsukishima’s lips.  
  
His face turned red once again at the thought as he quickly took a step back, moving away form the heat of the taller boy in an attempt to hide his thoughts. Paranoid that, somehow, Tsukki could hear his not-so-platonic thoughts.  
  
He gave Tsukishima a small smile before turning and missing how Tsukishima’s face fell at the new distance Yamaguchi had forced between them.  
  
The walk back to their homes was quiet, the air between them felt different though not uncomfortable after the awkward interaction they had as they left the park.  
  
Despite this the two boys made small talk as they headed towards their street. They lived close by with Tsukishima’s house on one end of the street and Yamaguchi’s house on the following one. They didn’t speak about anything in particular, mostly just a few quiet comments or jokes were made as they slowly walked up the final paths that t their houses. Each boy walking slow in an attempt to prolong the time they got to spend together.  
  
Yamaguchi giggled at a joke Tsukki had made as a sudden gust of wind had hit their backs, now colder as the sun had set and the sky was dark. Yamaguchi shivered and lifted the neckline of the taller boy’s hoodie over his mouth and nose, trying to hide from the sudden cold he felt from the wind. He took a deep breath as another gust of wind hit the back of his neck and made him curl further into the soft, oversized hoodie.  
  
He sighed into the heat of the green hoodie, calmed at the scent of his best friend.  
  
Tsukishima always managed to calm him down, just being around him made him feel safe. In fact, he was one of the only people that could ground Yamaguchi when he started panicking, he always made him feel heard and would give soft, barely there touches so as to not stifle him but ensure he knew he was by his side. He appreciated the action deeply, knew that Tsukishima was never good at expressing emotions or handling others when they were upset, but the effort he put into it when Yamaguchi was involved was obvious. And Yamaguchi would always be thankful to him for that.  
  
The fact that his smell could calm him wasn’t new, he was aware of how much the smell of the boy’s cologne could keep him grounded when he was panicking and it wasn’t the first time he had borrowed some of Tsukishima’s clothes. Though after the moment they had in the park, he felt as though everything meant more to him, as if he was thinking clearly for the first time in a long time when it came to his best friend.  
  
He looked up at the boy in question and felt his heart swell slightly at the sight of the lazy smile showing on his lips, head held high as the wind came once again. His chest warmed as he watched his best friend walk beside him, and for the first time since he was 10 years old, Yamaguchi let himself feel the admiration he knew he had always held for his best friend. He let the locked door in the back of his mind fall open as he felt everything he had tried to forget for the past few years.  
  
Yamaguchi always knew he liked his friend a little too much for just being a friendship. He liked how his laugh sounded, how he’d sometimes ruffle Yamaguchi’s hair, how he would call him by his given name in private, he liked how his voice sounded in Tsukishima’s deeper voice. He liked it a little too much, too much for it to be platonic. Though, for the first time, he found himself not minding. He didn’t panic when he thought about how much he wanted to be held by his best friend. After all, how could he panic when Tsukki was smiling beside him, while he was wearing the boy’s sweatshirt and was breathing in his scent with every step he took.  
  
When they parted ways just minutes later, Yamaguchi didn’t mention the sweatshirt, nor did he make any moves to return it. He was hoping Tsukishima would forget and allow him a few more hours with the piece of clothing.  
  
Yamaguchi could feel the others eyes linger on him as he turned and left, heading towards his own house, hoping that Tsukki wouldn’t ask for his clothes back. To his relief, he wasn’t stopped as he continued down the street. Yamaguchi smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around his waist, wanted to keep the heat in as he walked alone down the short stretch of road before his house.  
  
That night, Yamaguchi had curled into himself in bed, smile still playing on his face and a dark green hoodie wrapped around his body. He fell asleep quickly, soothed by his new found confidence in his feelings for his best friend and comforted by the smell of Tsukki’s cologne that still clung to the fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> Love how this was originally gonna all be written on one chapter expecting around 5000 words total but now the shortest section ended up being 2000 words so guess not anymore lmfao  
> anwyays hope you liked please let me know what you think and if it sucked cos i need to get better haha  
> 


End file.
